


My everything.

by SullysSkull



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullysSkull/pseuds/SullysSkull
Summary: Bella has something to tell Edward. Trans-Bella.





	My everything.

Bella.

“I’m a vampire Bella, there isn’t much that will shock me,” Edward chuckled as Bella lead him to her bed. Charlie was at Billy’s for Saturday night football so Bella left the door open.

“Just…just sit down I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to hate me, to think differently about me.” Taking a seat in the aged rocking chair she took a deep breath and focused in Edward. Her love. Her heart ached, had been for days since she had decided it was time to tell Edward. The carefully created card castle was about to be hit by a mighty gust of wind, or truth in this instance.

“Bella,” he was cut off.

“Please, Edward just sit down,” worried for his human Edward took a seat at the very end of her bed so he was as close as he could get to his frantic mate.

The couple sat in tense silence for a few heavy minutes as Bella struggled to get the words she’d been preparing to pass her lips. When she first started seeing Edward she never thought it’d get to the point where she’d have to tell him, she had always thought he’d leave her. Well, he had left her but he had come back. But that wasn’t important at the moment.

‘Shit this is hard,’ Bella thought to herself, as hard as it had been all those years ago.

“You remember how I told you I didn’t have many friends back in Phoenix?” Bella started, continuing when he nodded. “Well, it was because I moved schools six months earlier. I used to go to a school that was closer but I convinced Renee to move me.” 

Edward stayed silence, eyes imploring, he wouldn’t interrupt her. He had learnt after leaving Bella for that horrid year, that he couldn’t act like he used to. Bella was an adult, it didn’t matter that he had a hundred years more experience it didn’t make him ubiquitous. He listened when she spoke and now he heard. 

“I changed schools because I wanted a fresh start.” Bella looked up from her fidgeting fingers, her eyes boring into his dull golden eyes. In an offhand thought, Bella processed that Edward would have to hunt this weekend. Inhaling a fortifying breath Bella went on, “I wanted a fresh start as Bella and not Beaufort.”

The pair lapsed into silence again, Bella knew she had to explain but the words went to lead in her throat.

“I don’t understand Bella.” Edward broke the silence when he couldn’t connect her words with meaning. He didn’t understand, he wanted to, he wanted to know so that he could remove that heartbreaking look from her face.

Tears welled up in Bella’s eyes, she knew the era Edward was from, knew that he held with many of that times ideologies, it tore at her that her truth could spur him to leave her, and this time it would really be because he no longer thought they’d work together.

Bella started as Edwards cold fingers came into contact with her clenched hands, “I love you, Bella, there isn’t anything that you could say that would make me change my mind about us.” Alice had told him before he left the house that if he loved Bella like he claimed he would keep his mouth shut and heard out his mate. Alice had been hiding what this conversation would be about by counting to a hundred in every language she knew. And there was a lot that she knew.

“I was born Beaufort Marcus Swan. I was my parent's perfect little boy.”

“Boy?” Edward muttered drawing back till he was sitting on the bed properly. 

Bella cringed, folding in on herself. Here it was, the beginning of the end. The first bit the foundation was cracking, Bella thought she could hear it now.  
“I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore and I know I should have told you earlier but, but, I don’t know, I didn’t want you to think differently of me.”

Edward frozen, of all the things his mind had been creating in the absence of her, though this had never crossed his mind. Prejudice bubbled up in his thoughts, words from his time all come rushing to the forefront of his mind. His Bella was different. But did it matter? She was his mate, some like Carlisle wait hundreds of years, hell the Cullen’s cousins are well into their thousands and they hadn’t found their mates either. Bella was his blessing, his.

“Beaufort,” Edward started, stopping when the tears that had been slowly caressing his mates face begun to fall rapidly, her eyes showing all the pain of her shattering heart. You’d think she would have learnt, that she’d know that the truth would only result in pain and loss. 

“Beaufort,” Edward begun again reaching out and clasping his hands around her much warmer ones, “is the past. I love Isabella Marie Swan. I love her with my entire being, my un-beating heart sings for you. I love your smiles and I love the way you sink into my embrace. I love the way your hair surrounds you as you sleep. I love how your eyes sparkle and your heart flutters. You are my forever Bella Swan.”

Bella launched herself at her mate, folding herself in his cold arms, finding a warmth that no human or shifter could ever hope to replicate. Bella sobbed in his arm, her grip would have hurt had he not been a vampire.

“Bella you are my everything. I will never leave you again, nothing could make me even contemplate willingly leaving you.” Pulling Bella from where she had burrowed into his chest he wiped her tears away and kissed her lightly all over her tear-stained face.

“My everything. My Bella.”


End file.
